Bad News
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Breena learns some bad news about someone Jimmy cares very deeply about. She struggles to tell him but soon learns things aren't always what they sound like. Terrible summary. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


"So you could fix my husband's phone?" Breena asked.

"Yes he's very lucky usually when a phone fall literally into a cup of coffee it's fried." The clerk explained.

"Believe me if you knew who's coffee it fell in you'd be telling me he's lucky to be alive." Breena replied.

"OK well here you go. That'll be $15." The clerk replied.

Breena paid the clerk, took the phone, and left the phone shop. She set the phone in the dash mount and headed home. She knew how relieved Jimmy would be to have his phone back. Ducky had loaned him one but it was a very basic and ancient. Not to mention nobody had his number. When she got home she looked at the phone he had several missed calls and texts. He had told her to check for any news from a friend of his who had been expecting a baby any day now. She didn't see any calls or texts from him. There was one thing that raised concern a call and text about an hour ago from a number she didn't recognize the text said to call them right away. A quick Google search said that the area code was from Indiana.

"Who does Jimmy know in Indiana?" Breena thought.

She noticed that he had a voicemail. Letting the curiosity get the best of her she pressed play. It was the Indiana number. The voice on the message was a woman crying and was relatively hard to understand.

"Hi Jimmy this is Margret Todd. I hate to tell you this over voicemail but Tony died this morning… really sick suddenly last night… rushed… to…hospital… seizures… too late… again I'm so sorry. Call me back if you want goodbye."

Breena felt her heart break. How was she supposed to tell Jimmy that Tony had died? She thought it was weird that Tony had died in Indiana if he worked here in D.C. with Jimmy. Then she remembered Jimmy mentioning that Tony was on vacation that week. She hung up the phone and set it on the table beside her. She placed her head in her hands and cried.

Jimmy returned home with a huge smile on his face. He had had a great day. He had caught something in the autopsy that Ducky had missed and had wound up solving the case. His happiness soon disappeared when he saw Breena crying on the couch. Breena never cried.

"Breena what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh Jimmy Tony died this morning!" Breena cried.

"What?" Jimmy asked taken aback.

"He just got really sick. I don't know the details but he was rushed to the hospital last night and I guess he started having seizures. There was nothing they could do I'm so sorry." Breena explained.

Jimmy was shocked. Why hadn't Gibbs told him? What had happened? Jimmy knew that he had been in Long Island seeing his father. His lungs had been bothering him before he left but Jimmy didn't think it was serious enough to kill him. Why would Tony have seizures anyway? Suddenly something hit him.

"Wait Breena where was the call from?" Jimmy asked.

"Indiana" Breena croaked.

"Oh" Jimmy replied smirking slightly.

"James Palmer! Your friend is dead is that really an appropriate reaction?" Breena chided.

"Tony DiNozzo is alive the Toni that died was a girl and a dog." Jimmy replied.

"Excuse me?" Breena asked.

"Well you know Kate Todd who my co-workers talk about sometimes?" Jimmy asked.

Breena nodded. Jimmy walked over to the closet and retrieved a cardboard photo box, he retrieved a picture of him and the infamous Jack Russell sitting on a bench in the park adjacent to his old bachelor pad. He handed it to Breena before re-joining her on the couch.

"Well about a year before she died some meth-head killer had a dog. Anyway Gibbs whistled for the dog before shooting the propane tank. Since the dog needed a home Kate took her and named her Toni because it was bitch. When Kate was killed her parents adopted Toni but they had to look for a condo that allowed pets. So I fostered her for a few weeks. Jimmy explained.

"Why did you foster her? No offense but they hardly knew you at the time?" Breena asked.

"Well Abby and McGee weren't allowed to have pets and…" Jimmy explained.

"I thought McGee had a dog?" Breena asked.

"Different building manager. " Jimmy explained. "Anyway Gerald was still recovering and couldn't handle a dog and human Tony and Gibbs claimed to be too but I think they just couldn't handle it. Both of them were really impacted by Kate's death. Ducky tried to take her but she fought with her mom's corgis so I took her." Jimmy explained.

"Oh are you OK?" Breena asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

Suddenly Jimmy's phone rang.

"Hey Tony man! You won't believe what happened to Breena today!" Jimmy answered before leaving the room.

**A/N: IDK this just came to me. Though I have wondered what happened to Toni the dog. Fun fact I am almost 20 and still sleep with a stuffed Jack Russell named Toni. Which I only bought last year. Though she does protect me from Harper Dearing and Ilan Brodnar. **


End file.
